


Cookery Classes

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene wants to make a perfect meal for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookery Classes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cookery Classes  
> Pairings: Sam/Gene  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Gene wants to make a perfect meal for Sam.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Someone is secretly taking classes.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Gene’s patience was wearing thin. With the teacher they made one dish at a time. Now he was trying to co-ordinate three courses at once. A few weeks back he’d have thrown the whole lot out and taken Sam out for dinner but he wanted to do this for his partner.

Sam had cooked for him plenty of times and he wasn’t going to let this get the better of him. He wasn’t happy with the cheese sauce so he started again from scratch. It had to be perfect, after all he was going to ask Sam to move in.


End file.
